


Unrequited

by hyunjin_in



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Break Up, Cute, Friendship, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Two Point of Views, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjin_in/pseuds/hyunjin_in
Summary: Jeongin ends up being jock BangChans interest but he's not feeling up for it."It won't always be one-sided, right?" Chan asks Felix.Felix looks at him, no emotion written on his face, hard to read, before he gives a simple answer. "I don't know."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Jeongin

"Listen Honey, all I'm saying is, if you got yourself a girlfriend you'd be happier." His mom put a hand on his arm looking at him like it should help everything. Jeongin looked at his mom and huffed, he knew she was just trying to help by giving him advice but he thought she'd finally notice that he was in fact, gay.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand off not feeling any comfort what's so ever from his recent breakup with his boyfriend Seungmin. He just got out of a relationship with a guy for crying out loud but it seems his mom is choosing to ignore the idea that one of her sons likes the same gender.

He got up and ignored her calling his name to come back, going upstairs to his room. He flopped himself on his bed, once again huffing, before grabbing his fox shaped pillow and screaming into it like some heart broken school girl. He had just gotten dumped by Seungmin because he'd moved on and it hurt.

Once he finished his, what felt like an hour of moping, he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, messaging his best friend.

Jeongin  
Yo, come over, I'm sad.

Hyunjinnie  
Why should I? What am I getting out of this?

Jeongin rolled his eyes not expecting anything better from his best boy. Well, he was expecting a little more sympathy but it's fine, he would live.

Jeongin  
Obviously 🙄 you get to be with me, your one and only.

Hyunjinnie  
Oh yeah that's gross but I'll come just cause I don't want to hear more.

Jeongin laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling of his very white room, thinking about how Seungmin came up to him and spilled his guts and ended his and Jeongins relationship of one year. Toughest day ever. He shot up when he heard his mom call for him saying that Hyunjin was at the door.

He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed the others hand as soon as he saw him, dragging him up the stairs once again ignoring his mothers cries because he had to spill his heart out one way or another and it wasn't going to be with her.

Once they got to his room Jeongin practically threw Hyunjin on the bed as he sat down on the chair next to said bed. Hyunjin looked at him like he was crazy "I don't know why everybody thinks you're this cute, innocent child, I REALLY wish they just witnessed everything that just happened in a little less than five minutes..." Hyunjin huffed out when he caught his breath.

Jeongin simply shrugged, "okay anyway, I need to tell you something." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and motioned for the younger to go on. This was going to be a long night...


	2. Jeongin

When Jeongin finished he didn't expect for Hyunjin, his best bud, to start ranting like his life depended on it. "WHO DOES KIM SEUNGMIN THINK HE IS?" Hyunjin started not giving him a second to reply, "why the heck would anyone break your small, precious heart?? Who the heck did he fall for and it better be someone good for him to hurt you like this!! I HATE THIS INNIE, I just wanna punch him in his puppy face and teach him a lesson to not break hearts..."

Jeongin watched as his friend finished with a face full of anger and frustration, when he knew Hyunjin was calm he spoke equally as calm, okay a bit calmer. "Believe me Hyunjin, I wanted to punch him in the face but you know me... I just nodded and cried and walked away." Hyunjin grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Innie, I'm sorry about all this. Did he tell you who it is that he likes?" Hyunjin huffed out, trying to contain his anger at the boy who broke his best friends heart. Jeongin nodded but didn't want to tell the other because he knew for a fact that he would lash out.

"Innie you can tell me... I won't do anything I promise, I just want to know who he found that was so much better..." when Jeongin looked up he could see the sincerity in Hyunjins eyes and he almost started crying because he felt the pain again.

"B-Bang Chan..." he finally sniffled out, he looked up when he heard no response from Hyunjin, which was probably because the older was too shook to give one. "You mean the Bang Chan that like everyone literally has a crush on but for some reason he doesn't?" Jeongin would have laughed if this was any other day but he couldn't so he nodded.

"But why?????" Hyunjin asked, and Jeongin was equally as confused because Bang Chan didn't like anyone, well he liked people but not like that. He was everything everyone wants in a guy, he's smart, kind and all, of course Jeongin never thought of Chan in any way like that, he just thought of Chan as that one Jock everyone had a crush on. He never thought Seungmin would look at him like that, especially since the pair had never spoken a word to each other.

It hurt but he didn't have anything against Chan, he was just sad. "Seungmin is one dumb cookie for leaving you Innie, man anyone would be lucky to have you." Hyunjin said after a while, flipping back against the bed and huffing. Jeongin went and laid beside his bestfriend and stared at the ceiling, "I guess..." Hyunjin propped up on his elbow after Jeongin said that.

"Yang Jeongin, Any. Person. Would. Be. Lucky. To. Have. You." Jeongin looked at the boy staring straight back at him with a stern look. "Jeongin you're an amazing person who is sweet and smol and precious, I mean HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF??" Jeongin started giggling out of embarrassment, "see!!! So cute!!!!" Hyunjin said smiling brightly.

Jeongin hugged his best friend because Hyunjin always found a way to make him smile when he felt down and sad. He meant everything to him and he really hoped that Hyunjin found someone of his own one day, that would make Jeongin so happy.


	3. Jeongin

Jeongin didn't want to go to school and it was pretty obvious as to why, Kim freaking Seungmin. Hyunjin wasn't there anymore because he had to go home to get changed, like why couldn't he just stay with him and pretend that there was no world outside of Jeongins house.

Jeongin sighed and got out of bed, wincing when his feet hit the cold ground. He walked slowly and painfully to the mirror on his dresser and sighed again, only this time, it sounded like he wanted to die. He probably did considering what he was looking back to was a boy who looked like his life had been sucked out of him, especially in the eyes. He had his regrets and the biggest was crying all night into Hyunjins shoulder because he knew he was going to get it from the older today.

He walked zombie like to his closet and pulled out the first outfit he could find, not really caring if it went together or not cause who cares about what other people think anyway. Certainly not him, nope not in the slightest, until he found himself digging through his clothes to find something that matched. 

Maybe one day he'll not care but for today and maybe the next three hundred years of his life he will. He huffed as he pulled his yellow converse on, never in his life had he had so much trouble putting on shoes but it was probably because he was thinking about a certain someone. 

He could feel the nerves and the butterflies just thinking about having to see the other boy at school, and it was horrifying because what if he tries talking to him and Jeongins just going to be able to nod, what if they get paired to do a project together because that always seems to be what happens in movies and comics, teachers giving out projects to so randomly and scaring everyone. He really hoped that didn't happen. 

He got up from where he was sitting on the bed to put his shoes on and grabbed his red backpack and phone and went downstairs, pouring himself some cereal, the only good thing in his life, well besides from Hyunjin. Almost crying as soon as the fruit loops hit his tongue because he just remembered is much Seungmin loved to steal his fruit loops when he came over. 

Oh Seungmin... 

He quickly shoved the rest of the cereal into his mouth, pulling out his phone when he finished.

Jeongin  
I'm ready to go to school 😀

Hyunjinnie  
Ahem, Innie honey, please stop.  
I can feel the sadness all the way over here and I don't need that sauce right now. 

Jeongin  
Jsksjsmss Hyunjin What? Who's sad? It sure isn't me...pfft I'm pretty sure YOURE the sad one 🙄

Hyunjinnie  
Yeah...no... sis, if you ain't better by the time I get there I'm going to have to, I dunno, tickle you to death perhaps? 💅

Jeongin stared at the text in horror, he wouldn't, would he? No he would, it's Hyunjin we're talking about. 

Jeongin  
No it's definitely me, I'm suddenly feeling so happy right now 😆 man Hyunjin you sure know ways to make me 😊, now I'll be waiting for you to pick me up, with a big smile on my face.

Hyunjinnie  
Hmm okay, I'll be there in five then. 

Jeongin put his phone in his back pocket and hoped that the day wouldn't be Seungmin filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh Hyunjin and Seungmin? That'll be interesting, very interesting.   
> _(:o 」∠)_  
> *ahead on Wattpad, @ is the same as here**


	4. Jeongin

When they got to school Jeongin wasn't surprised that the second face he had to see, the first being Hyunjin of course, was the puppy boy, Seungmin. The said boy had the audacity to be waiting by Jeongins locker like every other day and it killed Jeongin just a little on the inside.

Either way, he went straight for his locker just like every other day, putting his combination in like Seungmin wasn't even there, well until he decided to speak. "Innie, about yesterday..." the fact he wanted to talk about yesterday really bother Jeongin. Like why?

"I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Seungmin finally said in a soft voice. Jeongin being Jeongin was not going to tell the truth, like why would he? Seungmin couldn't do anything to make him feel better so it didn't matter how he felt. "I'm fine Seungmin, I was just shocked is all and besides it was bound to happen sometime, not everyone is meant for each other." He said, finally making eye contact with the older putting the best smile he could muster on. 

Seungmin brought his hand up and moved a strand of hair out of Jeongins eye, a move he had always done when they were dating, all Jeongin wanted to do was to tell him to "stop" to "move his hand" but sadly he didn't. Instead he stood there looking at Seungmin not saying a word. 

Seungmin smiled, "I hope you do find that person Jeongin and when you do... I hope he treats you well." He brought his hand down from where it was and started to walk away, giving Jeongin a small wave. Jeongin instantly felt tears starting to prickle and hated it, he hated that he liked Seungmin this much, he hated how Seungmin could walk up to him and look at him like nothing, he hated how Seungmin was acting like he didn't break his hear. 

He hated Seungmin. 

He let the tears he had thought he had gotten ridden of fall down his cheeks, looking after Seungmin who had disappeared from view, he felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly wiped off the tears and looked over, coming face to face with Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin gave him a sympathetic smile as well as a comfortable shoulder squeeze, "I'm really sorry Innie..." Jeongin nodded and hugged the older, "Hyunjin... I don't want you to feel pity for me because of this, it's honestly annoying." Hyunjin hugged back tightly, "Innie I'm not feeling pity because of all this, I'm just sorry that you dropped your phone... that just saddens me..."

Jeongin instantly let go of him and looks down, and there like Hyunjin said, was his poor phone on the ground, he had probably dropped it when he was looking at Seungmin walk away. He smiled and playfully hit Hyunjins arm, "What the heck, and you couldn't have just said that from the beginning???" He asked the other in fake annoyance. 

Hyunjin shrugged as Jeongin leaned down and picked it up, "You didn't let me finish what I had to say..." Jeongin rolled his eyes and started walking to his first class, ignoring the laughing from Hyunjin. No sympathy.


End file.
